Nancy Thompson
Nancy Thompson (c. 1965 - 1987) is the main protagonist of A Nightmare on Elm Street and the main deuteragonist of A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. She's the daughter of alcoholic mother, Marge Thompson, and police lieutenant, Donald Thompson. In the original Nightmare on Elm Street, Nancy is the heroine when her life is put into jeopardy by a dreamstalker who killed her friends. In A Nightmare on Elm Street 3, Nancy is now working as a dream researcher at Westin Hills, trying to help the last of the Elm Street children from being killed by Freddy Krueger and dies at the end. She is portrayed by actress Heather Langenkamp and known as a "girl next door" type with brown hair and blue eyes. Nancy is the sixth and the final falling victim of the third killing spree by Freddy. Films A Nightmare on Elm Street At the beginning of the film, Tina Grey informs her friend Nancy that she's been having dreams about a man who is stalking her. To Tina's surprise, Nancy has been having similar dreams. That night, Tina is murdered in her sleep while Nancy is sleeping in the next room. Devastated, Nancy tries to go on as usual to keep her mind off of things. On her way to school the morning after, she finds Tina's boyfriend and only suspect to her murder, Rod Lane, who implores her to believe him when he says that he didn't do it. Rod is soon captured by the police, with Nancy's father using her as a pawn. At school, she tries to keep her mind on things, only to find herself targeted by the same monster. Nancy learns that the injuries she sustains in her dreams accompany her in real life. Nancy goes into her dreams to try and track the stalker down again, only to see this time that Rod is the one in danger. Upon waking up she and her boyfriend Glen Lantz run to the police station, but they do not make it in time. Nancy's parents realize that a face from their past is what is haunting their daughter, though they continue to treat her like she is insane. At the Katja Dream Clinic, Nancy is attacked in her dreams again, this time suffering slashes to her arm. She realizes in shock that she has pulled his fedora from her dreams, but her mother still refuses to believe it. After the death of her boyfriend Glen, Nancy sets up several traps within her home and goes into her dreams in hopes of catching the man now identified as Fred Krueger in her dreams, and pulling him out so her father can arrest him. Nancy defeats him when she turns her back on him, taking back her energy and taking back her life. However, Freddy Krueger gets the last laugh. Freddy's Revenge Nancy Thompson never appears in Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, but she is mentioned when Lisa Webber finds her journal in Jesse Walsh's bedroom. While reading it, they find out about Freddy Krueger and the events that surrounded Nancy. In Nightmare on Elm Street 2, Nancy is considered by the teenagers as a young girl who saw her boyfriend get butchered before losing her mind. Dream Warriors In Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, Nancy is estranged from her father and is now working as a staff member at the Westin Hills Asylum, trying to help people through their pattern nightmares. While working there, she comes across interred teens who are being haunted in their dreams by Freddy Krueger. Their parents had banded with Nancy's to kill him. Nancy knows of dream powers and tells them they need to go into their dreams to defeat him. Unfortunately, during an unauthorized session, a young kid by the name of Joey is kidnapped and held hostage by Freddy. In reality, he becomes comatose and the administration at Westin Hills fire both Nancy and Dr. Neil Gordon. After obtaining information from her father, Nancy goes back to Westin Hills to help the teenagers battle Freddy one last time. New Nightmare At the climax on 'New Nightmare", Heather again becomes Nancy. John Saxon suddenly starts calling her Nancy, to which she asks why. She then notices he is now dressed as he was in the original movie. He leaves, telling her to look after herself and Dylan. Heather finally acknowledges herself as Nancy again and says "I love you too, daddy". She finds her son and together they battle Freddy. Eventually, they lock him in a furnace, killing him. They escape back to the real world, where they find the script, with a thank you note from Wes. Death Freddy tricks Nancy when he appears to her as her father, Donald, and stabs her in the ribs and stomach with his clawed glove. He yells "Die!" and stabs her in the same area much deeper. After rising a final time to stab Freddy with his own glove before he can kill Kristen, Nancy dies, and Krueger disappears as Neil covers Freddy's remains in holy water and a crucifix, and buries them. Kristen then states that she intends to place Nancy into a "beautiful dream." According to the script by Wes Craven and Bruce Wagner First Draft: June 16, 1986, Nancy was always intended to die in NOES 3. Some controversy has come up as to whether this was always the case. Trivia *Heather Langenkamp beat over 200 actresses for the role of Nancy Thompson. Notable other actresses who auditioned were Demi Moore, Jennifer Grey, Marisa Tomei, Courteney Cox, Winona Ryder, Carrie Anne-Moss, Claudia Wells and Tracey Gold. *She is the first Nightmare heroine that survived in her first film, but dies in her second film. *She is the second Nightmare heroine that lived in 1428 Elm Street, the first was Maggie Burroughs. *During the scene where Nancy was running towards her home, away from Freddy, she cut her foot and needed stitches. * In the 2011 Mortal Kombat video game, a woman that Freddy kills resembles Nancy appears in Freddy's ending and looks the way she did in the original film's poster. Other Appearances Nancy is a playable character in A Nightmare On Elm Street (1989 DOS/C64 Video Game) alongside the other Dream Warriors Kristen, Kincaid, Will and Taryn. Her power is the ability to freeze time. Quotes *"Whatever you do...don't fall asleep." (To Glen through the phone) *"Oh, God; I look 20 years old." (To herself) *"Screw your pass!" (To hall monitor at school during her dream) *"His name is Freddy Krueger." (To every kids that sit beside her) *"Daddy, I love you." (Right before Freddy stabs her to death) See also Nancy Thompson has a Photo Gallery. External links * Category:Thompson family Category:Female characters Category:Primary protagonists Category:Girlfriends Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:'A Nightmare on Elm Street' characters Category:'Dream Warriors' characters Category:'New Nightmare' characters Category:Dream warriors Category:Elm Street children Category:Waitresses Category:Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors characters Category:Gutted Victims